


Coming Out

by grrriliketigers



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling people that she dates women she thought that was the end of having to come out - until Cordelia Goode went on television and all but outed all the witches in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

Brenda was curled up on one end of the couch as Sharon took up the other end, her fingers massaging Brenda’s calf as they watched the news. Sharon would never have guessed that she and Brenda would be here – that they would be this _domestic_. 

It was only four months previous that recently divorced Brenda admitted to Sharon that she had feelings for her. For all her bluster, Brenda was a nester and she _wanted_ sleepy evenings watching the news in her pjs in addition to the mindblowing sex. 

They weren’t living together – and no invitation was forthcoming from either – but they spent most evenings together. This evening was a typical evening: Sharon brought over takeout, Brenda opened a bottle of wine, they ate, drank and fooled around and were now perfunctorily watching the evening news. 

Sharon didn’t watch the news very often, she preferred to read the news, but it was part of Brenda’s nightly ritual and it had become part of Sharon’s. Sharon had been zoning out but the mention of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies brought her attention back in razor sharp focus. 

Her heart pounded as Cordelia Goode announced on _national television_ that witches were a reality and that Miss Robichaux's was a witch school. 

The segment ended and Brenda chuckled, “do you believe that? People will say crazy things for attention. It’s that spoon bending guy from the 70s all over again – admittedly with a better looking charlatan.” 

When Sharon didn’t respond Brenda sat up a little more and looked over at the brunette. “Hey, you falling asleep on me?”

“Hm?” Sharon rubbed her eyes for effect. 

Brenda grinned, the news segment all but forgotten, “I think it’s time I take you to bed, Captain.” 

Sharon mustered up a smile but was undeniably distracted. 

And the distraction lasted all the way through to the next day. Sharon sat behind her desk, the barely touched paperwork spread out in front of her, watching the members of her squad talking about and laughing at Cordelia’s claims. 

After Sharon and Jackson had officially ended their relationship and Sharon started dating a woman she debated with herself for a long time about coming out to her family. She told her children, of course, they were still minors and living in the same house and she wasn’t about to keep it from them. She didn’t tell Jackson but told the kids it didn’t matter if they did or didn’t mention it. She’d agonized over whether or not to tell her parents but she did, in the end; they didn’t love it but they didn’t fuss. 

Then again, her parents had given her a wide berth ever since her powers started manifesting. She became the odd youngest child in the O’Connell household and when her parents and brothers got a little too nervous she travelled to New Orleans where she spent her remaining school years at Miss Robichaux's Academy.

She’d known Fiona Goode – she was, after all, the Supreme for most of Sharon’s life and she was at Miss Robichaux’s with her, a few years below. She’d taken Emily to the Academy to decide if she wanted to go there and she’d met Cordelia – then a student – Emily had ultimately decided she wanted to pretend to be as normal as possible. Secretly, Sharon was actually glad, she wanted Emily around and she never wanted Emily to feel like she had, that maybe part of why she was sent to the Academy was because her parents just plain didn’t want to deal with her. 

She didn’t participate in the New Orleans coven or the Los Angeles one. These days she did what she usually wished she’d done from the get-go: pretend she was normal and draw as little attention to herself as possible. 

The Academy was in her file as the private boarding school she attended for middle school and high school. It was about a million years ago and, almost certainly, no one would be looking up her alma mater in her file but what if someone remembered or someone looked? 

She didn’t think she’d have to worry about coming out again after telling her detectives that she was now entrenched in a romantic relationship with their former commanding officer. 

Sharon pushed herself up from her chair and walked into the murder room with purpose. The group was laughing and when they saw Sharon their laughter died down. “We were just talking about that nut on the television last night.” Flynn chuckled. 

“Did you catch that? Pretty crazy, right?” Amy gestured to her computer. “I’ve been reading some of these claims, just wow.” 

Sharon nodded, “yeah, I saw it.” 

The silence stretched on for a few long moments and Mike broke the silence, “did you have something you wanted us to do?”

She sighed inwardly and decided that it was now or never. “I would actually appreciate it if you were to stop making fun of Cordelia Goode.” 

Flynn studied her face for a moment and then chuckled again. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No. I’m serious.” Sharon nodded. “I don’t agree with her going on television but she is the Supreme and that still means something to me.” 

The silence was longer this time and the chuckles that broke it were uncomfortable instead of mirthful. 

“I know that this type of information isn’t something that you’re willing to take on faith but I’m only going to this once so…” Sharon let her voice trail off as all the objects from all of the desks rose into the air suddenly and the squad pushed back with a collective gasp. 

“That should be enough proof, right?” Sharon asked from the other side of the room and everyone turned to her, speechless. “Okay, so back to work everybody.” Sharon sipped her coffee as she headed back toward her office. 

“Hey, my coffee.” Flynn protested. 

She smirked, “oh, sorry, was this yours?” She brought her hands together and the coffee cup disappeared and reappeared floating in the air in front of Andy. 

Andy waves his hand above and below the cup and then around the sides before taking it. “Thanks.” 

Her heart was still pounding but instead of the looks of horror she was expecting she saw the faces of people who were processing but were going to be okay. It probably was going to be okay. 

Now she just needed to tell Brenda.


End file.
